Sinnafain
"The wacky cousin who came over for a weekend and never left." Background Sinna joined the the event in early January, after lurking for most of the Halloween Event and half the Christmas Event. Relations Adopted Birdie Little Sister- Fashyfishy Nanny of- Soffi_n Cousin- Xalyu Married to Katelion7 Role in the Fandomly Sinna has claimed the comfortable armchair in the fandomly living room. She always makes time to check in with the fandomly at least once a day, even for just a few minutes, although her schedule is quite busy. Is always willing to offer hugs to those in need. May be a subconcious reality warper accidentally responsible for Hima's absence. Roleplayed America in the Epic RP Guessing Mystery. Occasionally pops into the thread while logged in on her other account, randomseeker12. She may be known as randomsinna when this occurs. Role in the Steve Wars Sinna is a Captain of the Star Fleet. She somehow stole Jack Harkness' coat and wears it proudly. Her weapons include a bow, a crossbow, and a gun, although she is skilled at any range weapons and has been known to use catapaults and cannons. She carries a hyperspace arsenal of range weapons and offers any unarmed fandomly members their pick of weapons. Also offers ammunition to those in need of it. She is commonly accompanied by her pet basilisk, Reggie. When she needs to leave during a Steve War, she will leave her range weapons and Reggie in the competent hands of the Fandomly. Role in the Fandomly Cardverse Sinna is a soldier from the Kingdom of Spades. Little more is currently known. Role in Gakuen AU Sinna teaches Theatre and runs the Drama Club. SHe is a wacky and dynamic teacher whose lesson plans often seem to make no sense. Role in Myth AU Sinna is a shy wood elf living deep in the forests. She sometimes can be seen watching other creatures in the myth world, but she seldom ventures out of the safety of her forest. Role in Superhero AU Kelsey Windhover is the owner of the bookshop Byrd's Books, which she inherited from her maternal grandfather, Samuel Byrd. She enjoys reading and it is rumored that she never leaves the store; a rumor hard to confirm, since it's a very large bookshop full of shelves and dark corners. However, unknown to all but a choice few, Kelsey inherited something else from her grandfather: a secret underground lab filled with gadgets he used when he was a famed supervillain, The Falcon. Today, Kelsey puts these devices to work for the side of good as the mysterious superhero, Kestrel. Her own limited form of superspeed, activated by eating sugar, is her secret weapon, only used when absolutely necessary. This ability is another gift from her grandfather, who had hoped to turn her into a tool for evil, but was killed when the experiment went wrong. Kestrel joined the Superhero League after several years of superheroing, because she feared that her methods were becoming too harsh, and she wants people around her to make sure she doesn't turn to the dark side. She sometimes struggles with the fact that she did love her grandfather very much, even despite all of his flaws, and fellow members of the Superhero League have learned not to bring him up around her. Her relationship to The Falcon was initially a cause of distrust from fellow Leaguers, but she's proved herself a valuable ally and become part of the elite team, The Star Fleet. Kestrel's preferred weapon is a small wrist-mounted crossbow with various special arrows that she uses to attack her enemy before he even knows she's there. Her archnemesis is The Magician, and she's one of his favorite playthings. She claims to be dating his younger brother, The Invisible Boy, but no one knows if this is true or not, since no one else has ever seen him. Role in Chessverse Sinna is a pawn of the White Queen Pairings *USUK *GerIta *PruCan *HongIce *Romania/Bulgaria *Anyone/Belarus (especially AmeBela) *PoLiet *SuFin *DenNor *Spamano *France/Jeanne or France/Scotland *TimKon **//brick'd Other Fandoms *Sherlock *Harry Potter *Kuroshitsuji *Doctor Who *Torchwood *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Wolf's Rain Category:American Category:Authoress Category:Female Category:Hetalock Category:North American Category:Star Fleet